Mimos
by FiraLili
Summary: Sesshōmaru está teniendo una tarde tranquila leyendo, ahí en su biblioteca, solo... o bueno, no tan solo. —Querido están bie- —La mujer que entró a la estancia se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Sesshōmaru se llevaba su dedo índice hacia los labios.


**Bien, esto lo acabo de escribir súper rápido porque se me presento la idea mientras hacia "Viaje al pasado", ¿qué tienen de relación? Nada, no tengo ni idea de cómo surgió esto haciendo el otro fic pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza así que hice un pausa y lo escribí, realmente no es largo y es más que nada un drabble, puede tener continuación como no, porque es como una probada (¿?), bueno a parte de este no es mi estilo en sí; yo no soy de escribir cosas con insinuaciones sexuales, lo más que llegó es a un beso pero tenía que escribir esto, no hay nada realmente es como… un lime, creo que ni a eso llega pero bueno ya lo escribí, así que… todo suyo.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

 **Mimos**

 _ **Tarde tranquila**_

Sesshōmaru leí cómodamente recostado en el diván blanco que se hallaba a un lado del ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de la casa, el aire otoñal era perfecto para estar ahí, en su biblioteca leyendo, si perfecto.

Los minutos pasaban mientras pasaba sus pupilas entre las letras, sus dedos pasaban las páginas y el sonido le tranquilizaba, sí, era una tarde tranquila.

—Querido están bie- —La mujer que entró a la estancia se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Sesshōmaru se llevaba su dedo índice hacia los labios, sonrió al ver la escena antes de volver a salir silenciosamente con una sonrisa, le diría a Kaede que pusiera un puesto más para la cena.

El ambarino le siguió con la vista hasta que la biblioteca volvió a quedar vacía, o algo parecido pues su mirada cayó en la mujer que recostada bocabajo contra su pecho y entre sus piernas, dormía plácidamente, sus brazos delgados le rodeaban la cintura con fuerza como si de un peluche se tratara, a él no le molestaba, se había acostumbrado a que su novia terminara siempre de esa manera cuando venía a pasar el día en su casa.

Dejó el libro a un lado para centrarse en su pareja, su cara fina, femenina y pacífica contrastaba mucho con el temperamento que se cargaba, era una bomba de emociones al que siempre terminaba siendo arrastrado, quisiera o no; pero, ahora, no le importaba, se dejaba llevar porque ella era todo lo que necesitaba. Deslizó sus largos dedos por la mejilla rosada antes de enterrarlos en la larga y azabache cabellera, él no era de las personas a quienes le gustaba mimar a su pareja, no de la forma _normal_ , así que con la morena dormida podía permitirse ese capricho, ya que el cabello de ella era suave y liso, le gustaba enredar sus dedos en el.

Los minutos pasaron y el cielo comenzó a teñirse de colores cálidos entre naranja y rojo, la cena estaría servida dentro de poco y conociendo a su madrastra como lo hacía seguro que había avisado a Kaede que Kagome se quedaría; debía despertarla.

—Kagome —llamó sin subir la voz, era un susurro bastante suave sin ánimos de despertarla pero aún así la sintió removerse hasta que la sintió bostezar para seguidamente toparse con esos ojos azules que lucían soñolientos—. La cena estará servida dentro de poco.

Ella sonrió antes de asentir, había tenido una buena siesta y lo agradecía porque no pudo dormir mucho con la universidad y la semana de entregas; fue toda una batalla campal. Se reincorporó hasta quedar de rodillas aún entre las piernas de su novio, alzó los brazos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos para poder estirarse y desentumir un poco su cuerpo; lo que ella no esperaba sentir era que unos dedos se deslizaran por el borde su short de mezclilla, acariciando la piel que se mostraba por haberse estirado, jadeó un poco antes sujetar la mano de él.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó intentando controlar el sonrojo que ya lucía en su rostro.

—Nada nuevo —replicó zafando su mano antes de poner ambas sobre la cadera de ella—. Ven.

Dejándose guiar se encontró sentada a horcajadas sobre de él y antes de poder asimilarlo, sus labios fueron exigidos en un beso demandante. Sus pensamientos fueron reducidos a nada, sus manos se perdieron entre la cabellera plateado mientras sentía que las de él recorrían sus muslos en un toque que se asemejaba a fuego ardiente, se estremeció al sentirlas acariciar su espalda baja.

—Se-Sesshōmaru —jadeó al separarse, su respiración era rápida y arrítmica—, la cena…

—… De acuerdo —murmuró sin mostrarse alterado, pero acercó su rostro al femenino—. ¿Descánsate lo suficiente?

Ella algo confusa asintió antes de sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa que le mandaba él, sabía que significaba.

—Bien, porque hoy no lo harás.

 **Y fin.**

 **¿Creían que haría lemon? No queridas, lo siento, porque realmente no sé cómo manejarlos en una situación así, con que les digo que para hacer esta escena que no tiene realmente nada me sonrojé bastante *se tapa la cara*, no puedo con mi vida. Espero les haya gustado, "Viaje al pasado" se actualiza hoy.**

 **FiraLili.**


End file.
